The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having connector position assurance (CPA) devices.
Some known electrical connectors include CPA devices that indicate whether the electrical connector is fully mated with a mating connector. Specifically, CPA devices provide visual and/or mechanical assurance of the relative positions of the connectors to verify that the connectors are fully mated together. For example, a CPA device may emit an audible click and/or a tactile feel that indicates the connectors are fully mated together. An additional functionality of at least some CPA devices is preventing the connectors from being inadvertently unlatched and thereby separated (i.e., unmated).
Some known electrical connectors having CPA devices include a fulcrum latch. Fulcrum latches include a latch arm that rotates about a fulcrum in the same manner as a seesaw. But, the CPA devices of electrical connectors that include fulcrum latches are integrated into the fulcrum latch, which may limit or prevent the fulcrum latch and/or the CPA device from emitting an audible click and/or tactile feel that indicates that the connectors are fully mated together.
A need remains for an electrical connector having a fulcrum latch and a CPA device wherein the fulcrum latch and/or the CPA device is capable of indicating with an audible click and/or tactile feel that the electrical connector is fully mated with a mating connector.